


I love you, you insane woman

by TheHorae



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comfort, F/M, Female Reader, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Sypha is a good friend, Trevor Belmont and reader are married, Trevor Belmont/Female Reader, Trevor says swears, monster hunting, reader gets injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHorae/pseuds/TheHorae
Summary: Reader gets badly injured during a classic monster fight. She doesn't die. Fluff ensues.





	I love you, you insane woman

The pain shot through her leg like a bolt of lighting. Everything had been going so well. She had confidently sliced through any demonic creature that dared approach her, but when the mountain-like beast reared its ugly head, she made the worst mistake of her entire career. She froze.  
Sypha was the first to run to her aid, trapping the monster’s head in a wall of ice, immobilizing it. She caught her head as she fell.  
“I’ve got you, [y/n]. Look at me.” She urged, cradling her friend’s head in her hands. “Do not close your eyes.”  
Alucard was next, running to Sypha’s side and guarding the two women as the monsters ceaselessly fought them. He smelled the blood that gushed from [y/n]’s leg, and he felt his heart squeeze.  
She reached for her leg, reeling back when her hand returned drenched in red. Her body tingled with adrenaline, but she knew that her wounds were deep. She angled her gaze upwards, locking eyes with Sypha.  
“Sypha.” Her teeth chattered as she spoke, her big, [y/e/c] eyes filling with tears. “How bad is it?”  
The speaker winced slightly, flicking her eyes to [y/n]’s wound. [y/n] could tell that it wasn’t good.  
“It…does not look good.”  
[y/n] sharply inhaled.  
“Where’s Trevor?”  
Sypha looked up, suddenly realizing that the noises of battle had died down. Alucard was quietly perched at [y/n]’s feet, kneading his hands. The vampire was stoic as all-get-out, but both women could tell he was nervous.  
The sound of a sword clattering on the ground shattered the silence. [y/n] knew it was Trevor.  
“What’s going on? What’s happened?” He bellowed, his deep voice echoing off the stone walls of the catacomb.  
She heard his hastened footsteps as she felt the tips of her fingers grow cold. She felt a third presence drop right beside her.  
“No fucking chance, not you.” Trevor growled, and she felt his calloused hands cup her cheeks.  
Her vision had begun to blur, but she could still make out her husband’s messy brown hair and sad blue eyes. She smiled dreamily and reached up to stroke his scruffy chin with her blood-soaked hand.  
“Hello, Belmont.” She whispered, as tears streamed down her face.  
“Don’t close your eyes, love. Don’t you fucking dare close your eyes.” He replied, his voice raspy and clogged with emotion.  
She nodded slowly, still lovingly stroking his chin. “Listen to me, Trevor. Are you listening?”  
He choked out a sob, but he nodded.  
“I’m not finished with you yet, Belmont.” The rims of her vision began to darken, and she was overcome with the urge to sleep.  
Her whole body felt warm, like she was wrapped in a massive blanket. Her eyelids became impossibly heavy, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t fight the gentle embrace of sleep. Her eyes slowly closed and the world went dark.  
-  
“When is she going to wake up? Sypha, you said this was going to heal her!” The familiar, gruff voice of her husband slowly came into focus.  
“It’s not an instant cure, Belmont! You must be patient!” Sypha’s heated voice replied, and [y/n] could tell that she was at her wit’s end.  
“I have been patient! It’s been weeks!” Trevor roared back, growling under his breath.  
Slivers of light began to fill [y/n]’s vision, and she began to feel things. She felt the blanket that was covering her, the pillow under her head, but most importantly, she felt a searing pain in her right leg.  
She groaned quietly, and Sypha and Trevor’s bickering halted instantly.  
“Is…Is she? Is she awake?” Trevor asked, his voice filled with hope.  
“She’s moving.” Sypha added, her tone excited.  
A pounding headache quickly made itself known as [y/n]’s eyes slowly opened.  
The room was bright, too bright. And Sypha and Trevor stood at the foot of her bed, watching her intently.  
“Can someone turn off the sun?” [y/n] groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.  
“Bloody hell.” Trevor gasped, running over to her bedside. He gripped her hand tightly.  
“[y/n]? Love? Can you hear me?” He asked, his blue eyes wide and pleading.  
“I can, and I’ve been hearing you two bicker for the past ten minutes.”  
“Oh my! Thank the stars!” Sypha exclaimed, beaming.  
“Don’t ever do that again.” Trevor said, his tone stern, despite the way he was stroking her face.  
[y/n] turned to face her husband, and fixed him with a sly grin.  
“I won’t if you won’t”  
He laughed heartily, pulling her into his arms as gently as he could.  
“I love you, you insane woman.”  
“And I love you, you big oaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this! It's my first work on here, so I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
